The Super Ninja
by Ihateheroes
Summary: "Look underneath the underneath" Kakashi always says. However even he doesn't see that his dropout student is Konoha's Anbu commander in disguise. It seems Naruto fooled everyone or maybe they refuse to believe. Well done Kakashi you are blind. Naruharem


Title: Super Ninja

Author: IhateHeroes

Rating: Mature 18+ contains all genres because fanfiction doesn't let me…

For a more detailed summary of "Super Ninja" view my author's profile which is coming soon!

To get on with this story there will be changes in the following;

The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan does not allow its user to summon or control the Kyūbi no Yōko.

That means that Madara doesn't control the Kyuubi but they do know each other…

Hashirima's Mokuton can still calm demons THAT'S IF THEY WANT TO BE…

So the following events didn't happen

Madara didn't have the ability to summon the Kyūbi no Yōko in his fight against the Shodai Hokage. Mito Uzumaki did not become the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki in result Kushina didn't become the second Kyūbi Jinchūriki.

Naruto is the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki as Kyuubi attacked for another reason that will be explained throughout this story.

Beside I believe that if Naruto is the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki their relationship will be better to write.

So Kushina wasn't the one that released the Kyuubi but she and Minato sacrificed their lives to seal it into Naruto using the Shiki Fūjin, The Dead Demon Consuming Seal a seal created by the Uzumaki Clan.

PS...what is said in this fic will be purely fantasy based. This is an inspiration based on countless of films/anime I watched like darker than black and James bond and a story called "Genius of Konoha" by Mrriddler read it, it's awesome!

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Storm and Maelstrom<strong>

* * *

><p>Silence reigned in Uzumaki Naruto's apartment.<p>

The living room was empty.

The kitchen was empty.

Only the bedroom was occupied as inside that room also looked empty.

However the bed was occupied by the owner who just laid there with his eyes open.

The sun was shining and it looked beautiful outside however Naruto just looked at his ceiling in deep thought.

Right next to his bed was his small cupboard and right atop of that was a mask.

It was an Anbu mask to be specific it was a lion mask.

Naruto just laid there in his bedroom alone. He wore his traditional orange jumpsuit.

The Uzumaki closed his eyes and then a small smile formed on his face.

"Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto. You passed" he said to himself.

"You finally passed."

"**Yes…well done Naruto"** spoke a voice inside his head.

Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>6 years ago – Naruto's 9 years old.<strong>

Konoha academy – Graduation

"And the title of rookie of the year goes to Uchiha Itachi!" said the instructor as everyone clapped.

The Uchiha prodigy got up and bowed a bit. While everyone was clapping outside the class room was a boy who was peeking.

The blond haired boy watched everything with a sad expression as he then ran off. As he ran he unknowingly went past the third Hokage who turned his round and saw the boy run off.

The Hokage knew he was crying.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" he muttered sadly with great disappointment.

He then went inside the class to congratulate the new generation knowing that one has been left behind.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran inside his apartment and quickly went to his bed and cried.<p>

Why was this happening to him? He didn't do anything wrong so why did he fail.

Why can't he do the clone (Bunshin) technique?

"Why is this happening I worked so hard for the writing exam and the target practice so why!" he yelled in his pillow.

That was indeed true as Naruto did work hard in those areas. In fact he aced those parts so even if he failed the clone exercise he should still pass.

It was the fact that he was being held back was the problem.

An hour later Naruto stopped crying and just sat on his bed. On the floor were various chakra control exercises.

The scrolls contained, tree climbing, water walking etc.

Naruto for a year straight kept doing those exercises and could now easily do them.

But for some reason he could still not do the clone technique.

What he didn't was It was because of the demon fox inside him.

The demon fox's more potent energies wreaked such havoc with his up-and-coming chakra pathways that it was difficult learning any kind of control. So Naruto had to do these exercises every day because of it.

"**A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work." **Spoke a voice inside him.

Naruto's eyes went wide and then he got up. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"That's right! I won't give up I'm going to become strong no matter what it takes" he promised himself.

He mentally thanked the voice as it for some reason comforted him when he was down. Naruto found out that he always felt everything looked to be over that the voice always came. The voice gave him words of encouragement and comfort it was because of it that Naruto believed himself to be the best.

"Thank you" he said to himself and then sat on the floor.

The determined Uzumaki now read the scrolls he gathered throughout the years he was in the academy.

Inside him the voice smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

"One….one hundred!" Naruto grunted as fell to the ground.

He huffed as his body was covered in sweat. The Uzumaki was doing a series of body exercises. He done 100 push-ups, 100 sit ups and 100 pull ups. He also worked on a series of weights as well.

Regaining his bearings Naruto wiped his forehead.

"Ma…man this is hard" he said as he now grabbed his scroll.

One month has passed and Naruto knew the people of his year now began his life as Genin.

Seeing them all happy with their Sensei's made Naruto demotivated.

The Uzumaki might have given up if he didn't saw Itachi who was walking with his little brother. Seeing how the kid was awed by his big brother and seeing the young teen himself all happy made Naruto motivated again.

It was the fact that Itachi was now a Chunin.

That in just 2 months he became a Chunin!

It was because of that he had the motivation, had he had made an accidental discovery. While searching through the ninja archives one night, he chanced upon a bundled pile of dusty old scrolls. They contained the writings, of a Shinobi named Maito Gai.

In Naruto's opinion the writer was a genius. This scroll contained insights not found elsewhere and helped him make immense progress in his training. It was because of Gai that Naruto strengthened his body.

Gai apparently possessed a creative mind and plenty of experience. The man gave him training techniques and combat tactics which were extremely useful.

"Who knew Taijutsu could be interesting." Researching about Gai, Naruto found out the man was a Taijutsu master. It made him wonder why his stuff was left in the library like that.

What he didn't know was that Gai was a youthful man who prided hard work. That he was basically indirectly teaching the blond a part of his goken.

As Naruto progressed in his training, he wished he could thank his ghost tutor for all the help he gave him.

"Thank you Gai" Naruto smiled brightly.

"**If you would create something, you must be something**." Spoke the voice in his head unexpectedly.

Naruto's eyes went wide. The voice came again!

Throughout the whole 2 months the voice never came. But now it did.

"If you would create something, you must be something." He repeated like a mantra.

"I want to be the best and to be the best I must create something" Naruto muttered.

Suddenly an inspiration hit the blonde.

"Gai!" he yelled as saying the name made Naruto also think of something.

"That's it! I should create my own Taijutsu style!" he shouted.

"THANK YOU!" Naruto thanked the voice again.

Suddenly his door knocked which pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. The young boy tensed as he put on his shirt covering his now muscled chest. He had lived by himself long enough to know that nice people rarely visited him. With great caution the Uzumaki was about to open door. He suddenly heard laughter and knew it was the old man.

Naruto smiled "Old man!" he said as he opened the door wide now seeing the Hokage. It has been a while and the old Hokage wanted to just check up on him.

"Old man, what is it?"

"Naruto my boy, I haven't seen you all week! There weren't any fights and I'm surprised!" the old man smiled as he knew the boy's delinquent nature.

The blond child chuckled. "Don't worry old man it's best to be unexpected."

The Hokage smiled mildly. He had no doubt about that. "How are you?"

It was only recently that the Hokage had recognized how secretive the 10 year old can be. He realized it was almost impossible to get the boy to talk about things he did not want to talk about. He knew what the boy was doing as he saw Naruto sneaking into the library a few times. It made him proud to see the boy take his life seriously.

"I'm ok, I guess. I just don't understand why I have to retake! I revised for a whole year only to fail! Why do I have to wait another 2 years for me to retake the final test?"

The Hokage had no answer to that question. It troubled the old man to see how hurt Naruto was becoming.

But what was he supposed to say? Can he say that he was being held back? All the Hokage could do was arrest the ones responsible and just hoped for the best.

Who was he kidding the poor boy doesn't have a chance to pass. Only a miracle could save him.

Sarutobi just sighed and settled for redirecting the youth's attention away from his angst.

"Naruto, listen to me. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you have been working hard right? So keep trying and you will pass"

Naruto just nodded not bothering the fact how the old man knew he trained. "Alright old man I try again"

Sarutobi smiled and nodded "good. Now you want to go have some ramen"

Naruto just smiled "sorry old man had ramen already" he declined getting the leader to frown.

"Oh…alright" was all the Hokage said as he was about to say his goodbyes.

"Old man wait!" the old man stopped on his tracks when suddenly he got a hug.

Surprised by the gesture he just hugged back.

"Thanks old man. I won't let you down" smiled Naruto when Sarutobi smiled "you never do Naruto"

The two stood there for a couple seconds when Naruto spoke.

"Old man"

"Yes…my boy"

"I want to learn Taijutsu can you introduce me to Gai" he asked as two separated.

The old man looked surprised at how Naruto knew Gai.

"I have his scroll in my room. He taught me countless of body exercises. Old man he's awesome! I want to learn Taijutsu!"

Sarutobi just smiled as he now saw the Naruto only he knew. The boy was radiant and full of spirit something he didn't show the public.

"_So he was reading Gai's scroll" _he thought

"So you want to learn under him" asked the Hokage making Naruto nod "I have 2 years until the graduation exam so I might as well make it count"

The Hokage nodded the boy made a valid point and when Naruto looked at the old man. The blond boy now looked serious which made the Hokage wonder why he was like that.

"Old man it is an honor to know you" he said softly getting the Kage greatly surprised. Right then he saw a whole new Naruto.

For a second he looked just like Minato!

"You're my idol do you know that. From all the Hokage's I learned in class. It is the professor I look up to"

The man just was speechless.

""A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work. You worked hard and now knew every Ninjutsu in Konoha. It was because of that determination you achieved your dream." Naruto paused now "So…I just want to say congratulations even though I wasn't born then" he smiled brightly like a thousand suns.

Sarutobi felt something slowly rise in him. What the boy said wasn't something a ten year old should be saying. He wondered if the abuse he had in his life finally got to him.

"_Naruto"_ he thought carrying a soft expression.

"That's why I will work hard old man. Just like you I will be strong!" Naruto declared "So in two years I will create my own Taijutsu style!"

The Sandaime looked surprised "Wha…what" Naruto nodded looking very mature for his age "If you would create something, you must be something. And I will be something just like you!"

Suddenly Sarutobi had enough and hugged the boy. What the boy said ignited the will of fire within him. He was the Hokage and he will be damned if he let Naruto become hindered by these stupid people.

The boy looked up to him and it is his responsibility to not let him down.

Naruto just held the Hokage surprised he was hugged when the man spoke "Naruto"

"Yeah old man"

"Why don't we meet Gai"

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you old man"

"_Thank you voice"_

Both the voice and Hokage smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later – Neji's generation passed while Naruto failed again. The Uchiha massacre already went passed.<strong>

**Hokage's office**

Sarutobi frowned as he now looked stern.

Right in front of him was Gai who also looked serious.

"He must have been held back Hokage-Sama" Said the spandex wearing man who looked angry.

His student was held back and it angered him.

Sarutobi nodded as he saw Naruto sitting in swings alone and full of sadness. The boy just wore a white T shirt, blue trousers with matching sandals. His shirt was a bit dirty showing that he trained this morning. To the old man it showed him how hard working Naruto was.

"Hokage-Sama this cannot be happening! He's a prodigy and you know it!" Gai yelled

"I know Gai" answered the Hokage as he saw Naruto's progress. The boy created his own Taijutsu style just as he promised.

"He is great child Hokage-Sama so allow me to be his Sensei" Gai offered.

"I'm sorry Gai but I cannot allow that" refused the leader getting the Taijutsu specialist surprised.

"B…but why" he stammered

"Naruto failed and he will try again that is all" was the Hokage's answer as he now looked stern.

"Hokage-Sama you cannot allow this to happen. He will be emotionally stunted as he will be disliked by his peers!" Gai pleaded

"Dismissed Gai" dismissed the leader making Gai speechless.

All Gai could do was leave.

Sarutobi observed Naruto once more and saw him gone. He knew Naruto went home.

The Sandaime now was serious as he spoke "it seems it is time I done something Naruto-kun"

Throughout the two years he saw Naruto's training under Gai. The boy was a hard working prodigy. While people his age like Yugao and Itachi moved up in rank Naruto was left behind. Nevertheless the boy still worked hard.

"A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work" he muttered and then smiled.

He remembered how Naruto entered the Hyuuga compound he dyed the whole place pink. The reason why he did that was because the Hyuuga attacked him.

_"What if they had caught you?" __Sarutobi said to the 11 year old boy in his apartment._

_"They wouldn't have," Naruto responded firmly. "But with their great eye you could have been easily caught" said the Hokage persisted making Naruto smile._

"_Well then it shows that their eye cannot be called the all Seeing Eye after all." He smirked _

Sarutobi shook his head as he chuckled. Only Naruto would even dream of doing something so foolish in order to prove a point.

"What do you think of his progress?" Sarutobi asked with a serious expression as a masked ANBU shinobi appeared before him.

"Hokage-Sama…the boy is good. He is just like the Fourth…maybe even better"

Sarutobi nodded "Yes Naruto-kun tends to change his personality from time to time"

The Anbu nodded as he noticed that Naruto acted stupid and a loudmouth in class while behind the scenes he was calm and hardworking.

"Do you think he has Dissociative identity disorder?"

The Hokage nodded carrying a hint of sadness on his visage. "He might after all Uzumaki Naruto is hated by the village. So in order for him to be successful he must be…"

"Deceptive" answered the Anbu making the Hokage nod.

"But where does he get the motivation from." Said the Anbu

"I do not know…the village does its best to cripple him and yet he trains harder than always. It is like someone is comforting him" Said the Hokage. He knew the council was involved which made him sad. They were destroying the son of their hero without even knowing.

"I know what you ask of me Hokage-sama. Perhaps Kakashi is more suitable for this. After all he prides in looking at the "underneath the underneath."

The Hokage shook his head regretfully. Such a hypocrite Kakashi was. "No, Kakashi is still haunted by his past. I fear will be hinder Naruto-kun's growth."

"Perhaps we are overestimating the boy's actions. After what he done to the Hyuuga maybe he really aimed to teach them humility. From what happened to the Hyuuga Heiress it seems they really learned their lesson." The ANBU offered his opinion once more.

The Hokage suddenly froze. His eyes suddenly went wide. He soon chuckled getting the Anbu confused.

"Naruto one day asked about the perceptive techniques of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. He wanted to know how fast their eyes were. So when I told him how very sharp eyes they had." Sarutobi smiled "a week later he broke into the Hyuuga compound."

The ANBU agent gave a soft chuckle as he nodded. "I have never seen a Hyuuga so angry."

The Hokage smiled fondly at the memory. "The next day, the Hyuuga compound strengthened their security and thus, the failed abduction of the eldest Hyuuga daughter occurred."

Silence reigned as both Hokage and his ANBU considered the implication.

"He didn't know the implications of his actions, but still did it anyway in order to see how great their eye was. Unknowingly he taught them a lesson about how vulnerable their own residences were. It is simply amazing to what he resorts to for just a piece of knowledge and experience" Sarutobi noted. He knew the blond was in the process of creating a technique similar.

The ANBU remained impassive, but considered his leader's words.

"I always knew he was a gifted considering how he was Gai's prodigy. Now, I have a clue as to how gifted he is. Naruto creating his own style made me surer" the Hokage carried on.

The Anbu nodded as he watched the boy as well. He was indeed a gem.

"Hokage-sama, would it be possible to give Naruto some personal guidance. It would have to be low-key, due to how the council feel about him."

The Hokage smiled. To think he asked to help Naruto. "It could hard. Naruto's very high-spirited" he noted.

The Anbu "Maybe so…but from what you, me and Gai saw, you are right about him. He is already a master at hiding his strength from others. The way he acted in the academy proves it. Also the Academy will stunt him even more so it will be wise to give him an opportunity.

Sarutobi nodded "Very well. Why don't we provide Naruto-kun his ladder? Let us see how fast he climbs from under everyone's noses"

The Anbu nodded "let us begin Hokage-Sama"

"Yes…let us see if he can match his rival Itachi. He might be even better" the Hokage smiled

The Anbu nodded and the Hokage dismissed him "we begin tomorrow Tenzo. Dismissed"

The Anbu known as Tenzo nodded and shunshined.

"You will be great Naruto-Kun" smiled the Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time - Naruto's 17 years old. Almost 18.<strong>

"**It I seems you really indeed proved yourself" **Said the voice inside Naruto's head

"Thanks to you Kyuubi" Naruto smiled the sun seemed to be setting now.

"**Like I said Naruto, I do not want a weak vessel. Besides all I did was give you words of encouragement" **Said the fox

Naruto disagreed "do not sell yourself short Kyuubi. You made me believe that I was the best. You really made me believe that…I am strong because of you."

The fox didn't say anything.

"Yes old man gave me individual tests with Tenzo. Yes I trained myself. But never can I say I was the best without giving you the credit" commented Naruto who now had a soft expression.

"**You always had a silver tongue Naruto. You will make a woman very happy someday" **Naruto chuckled.

"**Anyway…now that "Naruto" passed. I was happy you disposed that fool of an instructor"**

"Mizuki was indeed a fool." Naruto nodded getting to fox chuckle.

"**It was a fun to see how surprised and scared he became when you showed him you were "Kazama Arashi"**

"Yeah it is funny how they see Arashi as Konoha's greatest prodigy while Naruto is the talentless dobe" Naruto spoke softly

"**People only see what they want to see Naruto" the fox said.**

"Yes…but now it is time for "Naruto" to shine. After all Kazama Arashi is Naruto's proxy…his reflection"

"**Indeed it will be fun to see their reaction." Kyuubi laughed.**

Naruto smiled and then closed his eyes.

He remembered what to Mizuki and the day he did Kakashi's test.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha forest<strong>

"Give me the scroll Naruto," Mizuki commanded, holding out his hand.

"No Naruto don't give it to him!" Iruka shouted.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked, unsure what he should do.

"Mizuki used you to get the scroll!" Iruka said, "That scroll contains Konoha's secret and forbidden Jutsu. He lied to you!"

"Let me tell you a secret for your troubles Naruto," Mizuki smirked.

Iruka looked over at Mizuki and saw the smirk on his face his eyes widened. "No Mizuki it's forbidden!"

Naruto looked back and forth between his two senseis in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You've been lied to your whole life, ever since the degree 17 years ago," Mizuki looked at Naruto with an insane grin. The damn dropout, he was truly a worthless being.

"17 years ago?" Naruto shook his head, "I don't understand." Kyuubi inside his head chuckled as Naruto discreetly smirked.

"No! Mizuki don't!"

"Haven't you ever wondered why were you hated?" Mizuki questioned, making the blonds eyes widen. "Why you were ignored? Why people treated you like you were worthless!"

"Mizuki stop it now!" Iruka shouted to no avail.

"I'll tell you why Naruto," Mizuki sneered, "you see what they don't want you to know, was that the Yondaime did not actually kill the Kyuubi. Instead he sealed it away inside of a new born baby…"

"**He already knows that fool!" Kyuubi chuckled **

Naruto pretended to tremble like what Mizuki said really affected him. Indeed he was a great actor as it was working.

"You are the child he sealed the Kyuubi into! You are the demon fox!"

Naruto slumped to his knees. "So I'm a demon after all?" although Naruto acted seeing the memories of the peoples hatred still hurt.

The Uzumaki was so caught up in his turmoil that he did not even see the giant Fuuma Shuriken heading his way. He was about to dodge when the blond saw someone interfere.

A second later Naruto found himself staring into Iruka's tearful face; he looked over to see a giant shuriken sticking out of his sensei's back.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Because we're the same," Iruka said with guilt lacing his words. "I was just like you; back when I was in the academy I was so lonely, so I too played the fool. I know what it's like to feel the pain you have. it hurts doesn't it ? I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"**Fool Naruto acted all those times in order to survive whereas you were a real clown"** Naruto ignored Kyuubi as he was touched at Iruka's display.

"Hahahaha!" Mizuki laughed behind them, "That's a good one Iruka! But we both know you hate him more than anyone! After all, it was the demon who took your parents away!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. Naruto did the only thing he could do given what he was being told; he grabbed the scroll and ran.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice sounded after him.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued jumping through the trees as fast as he could to get away from the two chunin.<p>

"Naruto!"

Turning around the blond saw Iruka coming towards him. "Naruto! Mizuki was lying! He was just saying that stuff to confuse you!" The chunin academy teacher held out his hand. "Give me the scroll"

However, Naruto merely spun around and launched himself back at Iruka, smashing his head into the chunin's gut.

The two tumbled down the trees and onto the ground.

"How?" Iruka questioned as he held onto his stomach, "how did you know," there was a puff of smoke. "That I wasn't Iruka?" asked the Mizuki.

Naruto smirked, "because." There was smoke now, when it cleared it revealed to be Iruka. "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki scowled as he started to get angry "why are you protecting that demon anyways? Naruto is just like me. He'll use the power that's inside the scroll to destroy Konoha! That's what demons do!"

"You're right" said Iruka, surprising Mizuki. "That is what a demon would do"

Naruto who had taken to hiding behind a tree as he listened in, froze at those words." _I see…_"he thought sadly. So Iruka only sees him as a demon too.

"**I'm sorry Naruto. It seems nobody will love "Naruto" after all"** Naruto closed his as he desperately tried to control himself.

It hurt how they treated him. Even after everything thingd never changed.

"But that's not what Naruto would do," Iruka's words caused Naruto and Mizuki's attention back to him. "Naruto is not the demon. He's my student and a proud ninja of Konoha! Sure he made not always get things right and he's not bright but he works his socks off! Naruto will be great!"

Naruto suddenly smiled "You don't know how your words ring true Iruka"

"You know Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind." Mizuki sneered as he began spinning his shuriken on his arm as he got ready to launch it. "Die!" he then threw the large Shuriken as it soared towards the Umino

Iruka closed his eyes _"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have been there for you"_

Seconds went by and Iruka waited for the Shuriken to pierce his flesh. All heard was Mizuki gasp which made Iruka open his eyes.

Soon he also gasped.

Right there in front of him was Naruto who held the Shuriken with his right hand. Such skill and control to catch it was just impossible.

"Na…Naruto" Iruka sputtered. Mizuki just froze as he could not believe what he was seeing.

Naruto turned his head to look at Iruka and smiled.

His smile touched the teacher as it was a true heartfelt smile.

"Thank you Iruka. For believing in me" Iruka was just speechless.

"You damn demon!" Mizuki yelled as he was about to charge.

"You be silent!" Naruto directed his killer intent stopping Mizuki on his tracks.

Mizuki felt fear envelop him as he sweated.

Naruto's attention went back to Iruka as he smiled.

"You stay here I handle this"

Iruka now regained his bearings "Na…naruto"

Naruto smiled and then he frowned. Suddenly he took of his orange jacket revealing his black T shirt. However while he showed how tone he was on his right arm was a badge.

Iruka and Mizuki noticed the red and golden wrapping with the Konoha emblem.

Their worlds shattered.

He couldn't be.

Naruto now looked at Mizuki with a cold expression as he tossed the shuriken aside.

**Kyuubi laughed "I was waiting for this"**

"On…only one person has that badge" Iruka sputtered. The only person that had it was the Anbu commander.

"Ka….Ka….Kazama Arashi!" Mizuki yelled "you cannot be him…that's impossible"

Iruka just froze in shock.

"Mizuki….Chunin rank and academy instructor of Konohagakure. For the theft of the forbidden scroll and the attempted murder of fellow ninjas." Naruto's eyes turned colder "by the power of the Sandaime Hokage. You are under arrest"

"No! You cannot be him!" Mizuki was in denial while Iruka shook.

Naruto nodded as he looked at Iruka "you are right. I am Uzumaki Naruto"

"Then how are you Kazama Arashi" Mizuki pointed.

"It matters not as you have already lost" said Naruto as he suddenly disappeared.

Both teachers became surprised as suddenly Naruto was behind Mizuki on the same branch. He had Kunai on the man's neck.

"Wha….what" Mizuki sweated as he felt the cold steel.

"Farwell Mizuki" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

All Mizuki could do was scream.

* * *

><p>Mizuki was now unconscious as Naruto just put him out cold.<p>

"Na….Arashi" stammered Iruka getting Naruto's attention.

"That is my alias" he smiled

"But why" asked the instructor

"You know why Iruka. Because of who I am." Naruto's answer shut Iruka up.

"So it was just an act" said Iruka making Naruto shake his head "no…Arashi is not real. He is just someone I could really be whereas Naruto who is real is someone everybody hates."

Iruka was saddened and his eyes went wide "the…then that means you were held back!"

"Correct…I was held back but soon the old man saw my potential and secretly gave me a new identity. I became normal." Naruto smiled softly "it is a shame I had to hide what I can really do. To think I needed an alias"

Iruka shook that meant that Naruto should be the prodigy.

That also meant that Konoha acknowledged a fake!

"Iruka" Naruto woke the man up "I suggest you keep this a secret. The penalty is dire if it is found out" Iruka nodded as if everyone found out then all hell will break loose.

"I promise Naruto" Naruto smiled and then suddenly bowed shocking the instructor.

"Ara….Naruto!" He stammered as he was flabbergasted.

"Thank you for believing in me!" Naruto yelled as his voice echoed within the forest

"I…Nobody cared for me…only the old man. They hated me so much and quickly loved Arashi…bu…but I am Arashi!"

Iruka now had tears coming out of his eyes. How sad was this.

"Arashi is what I can be! So why can't they allow Naruto to be normal. I am Uzumaki Naruto!" suddenly Iruka hugged Naruto which surprised the blond.

"You are Naruto and I am damn proud to have taught you" Iruka smiled as he let his tears fall

"Iru…Iruka-Sensei!" the Uzumaki now cried as they hugged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

The Sandiame watched everything as he too cried.

He knew how Naruto felt. Everyone loved a fake while they hated the real one but now there someone who acknowledged "Naruto."

"This village will acknowledge you Naruto." The Sandaime shed a tear.

"After all you have the will of fire within you"

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning – before the kids came to the academy<strong>

**Hokage's office**

"Now you all have your teams correct" said Sarutobi to the Jounins while Iruka stood next to him.

"Ah it seems I have an unusual team" said Kakashi lazily

"Indeed you have quite a handful" said the Hokage as he carried a gleam in his eye.

"You have Naruto who finally passed" finished the Kage

"I wonder if he's up for it" said Kurenai making Asuma nod "he failed it twice. Maybe this isn't for him.

Gai and the third just smirked while Iruka looked sad. He too was just like them but then had a wakeup call.

"_They will be very surprised"_ thought the instructor

Suddenly the door was opened getting everyone's attention.

Soon a man dressed in a white coat and black trousers with bandages tied around his right leg, arm-guards, gloves and black sandals. He had golden spiky hair and wore a lion mask. He had the red with golden inscriptions tied on his right arm.

Everyone's eyes went wide at who entered.

"Ah Lion!" smiled the Sandiame

"_That's lion"_ thought Kurenai. She just became a Jounin but she knew who that man was. He was the epitome Shinobi is greatly respected.

She was a Chunin when she saw him in action. It was in the border of water country where they were sent to meet an informant. They were tasked to protect him and soon her and her team encountered Jinpachi Munashi and Momochi Zabuza of the seven swordsmen. The two killed her team and soon she was the survivor.

However although Kurenai stood her ground soon she too fell and was about to be killed.

Soon reinforcements came in the form of her friend Yugao who was a rookie and Lion.

He saved her life and engaged the two swordsmen in combat. Lion fought with great skill that she thought he was the Yondaime incarnate.

No she felt he was better!

Soon Lion killed Jinpachi and allowed Zabuza to flee.

She remembered how she fell unconscious only to wake up in his arms while they went home.

"_Are you alright" Lion held Kurenai in a bridal carriage making Kurenai blush._

"_Ye…yes" Yugao just shook her head._

"_I am most glad" was his answer_

Kurenai just watched the mysterious Anbu commander who was the only one to receive the great badge in deep thought.

"Hokage-Sama here is my report" said the Anbu commander

"Thank you lion" smiled the Hokage while Iruka nodded.

Lion nodded and was about to leave when he saw Kakashi.

"You have Uzumaki Naruto as your student correct" Kakashi nodded looking serious "yes why"

Lion chuckled "he handled Mizuki quiet well. In fact he learned a Kinjutsu un 2 hours" Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"He is very high spirited" Iruka smiled and nodded

Lion looked at Kurenai and the rest "good luck in your endeavors"

"Thank you" Kurenai smiled making Lion nod.

"I see you Hokage-Sama"

"Take care Arashi" smiled the leader.

Lion then walked off as under his mask he smirked.

"**This is going to be fun" Said Kyuubi**

"Indeed" replied Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

"**Naruto let us rest…it is late and you have to meet your team in the morning"** Kyuubi advised making Naruto nod "sorry I just remembered Kakashi's bell test" the Uzumaki smiled and Kyuubi chuckled. It was getting late now and the Uzumaki got dressed for bed. He slept with just his trousers as he liked sleeping like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 training ground<strong>

The new team 7 gathered the Genins sat on the grass with their new teacher who was standing.

He snapped his orange book closed and put them way in his back pocket. He looked at his new to be students and sighed.

"Now that we are all here we can get this underway" Said Kakashi who looked at Naruto accusingly when he said that making the boy twitch

_"You're the one that's 2 hours late"_ Thought Naruto who was nursing his head looking at Sakura who was nursing her fists.

_"Man that woman hits like a gorilla"_ Sighed Naruto who now looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked stoic as always making Naruto cry comically "Why do I have to be in this team….I might as well go to the academy"

"Okay let's see how about we get through introductions." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura. "You pinky your first."

The nickname made Sakura anger, thinking he was making her look bad in front of her Sasuke-Kun. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Alright I'll go first." Kakashi said with a sigh. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my dislikes are I don't feel like talking about, I like many things, and I haven't really thought of my future."

"All we learned was his name." The three of them thought with a sweat drop.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed. "I dislike perverts and Ino-Pig and NARUTO-BAKA, and my dream…" She looked at Sasuke and giggled making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Alright you…with the attitude." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke who looked slightly annoyed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "I have no likes and many dislikes. My dream… no my ambition is to revive the Uchiha clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi was slightly worried about Sasuke, but for the time being he had to put it off while Sakura had stars in her eyes

"Alright whiskers you're next." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who was who looked deep in thought.

"Urgh oh you mean me" making Kakashi annoyed as he didn't like to be ignored.

"Right, my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like Music and ramen. I hate people who judge others before getting to know them. My dream…" he eyes turned soft and he spoke "my dream is to find a certain someone"

Silence ensued and the wind bellowed.

"_Who is he looking for"_ the Hatake thought while Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Stop acting cool idiot!" Sakura insulted making Naruto just chuckle dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

The Team 8 and 10's instructors were gathered around the Sandaime's crystal ball and had witnessed the entire scene. They were waiting for Kakashi who began his test as they have finished.

"Who is he looking for" Asuma said getting Kurenai to shake her head "I don't know"

The Sandaime looked sad as he knew what Naruto yearned.

He wanted to be loved.

"_Minato…Kushina. If only you could see him now"_ he thought carrying a sad expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 training ground<strong>

"Alright since we will commence the Genin test now" Kakashi then held up two bells. "The ones who get the bells pass and gets to eat while the other one will be tied to the poll."

"But Kakashi-Sensei there is only two bells." Sakura screeched making Kakashi wince

"Exactly one of you will not pass and will be sent back to the academy." That got shocked looks out of everyone. "So you better come at me with the intent to kill. GO!" Kakashi shouted this out and watched as the group disappeared.

Except for one….

"You know you're supposed to hide right." Kakashi looked at Naruto

The Uzumaki smilled "there is no point in hiding when you can find us anytime" making Kakashi Sigh "Just like the report described him he is headstrong and a bit dumb"

Kakashi put his bells back in his pocket as he looked ready to pull out a kunai making Naruto tense but instead he pulled out his favourite orange book.

He then lifted his left hand while his right held his book and gestured a come and get me to Naruto.

"Let's see what you got" Said Kakashi to Naruto who looked just looked.

In their hiding places Sasuke and Sakura can see what's happening

"What's that idiot doing he is going to fail" Said Sakura quietly

Sasuke just looked on with interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

"That's daring" Asuma said as it was foolish of Naruto to do that.

"What can you expect from the dead last" said Kurenai making Asuma nod.

"You are correct Kurenai however we are ninjas" Said the Sandaime.

They were confused and just watched.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood there watching Kakashi read his book.<p>

"Is that Icha Icha" Naruto asked making Kakashi nod "yes…you know that book" he looked at the blond while he read.

Naruto just shook his head "not personally but I know it's very popular"

Kakashi just nodded "it is" Naruto smiled "how do you get yours…I heard it's hard to get one"

"It is. I just get lucky" Kakashi wondered what the blond was getting at.

"It's too bad. Hey I know where to get one easily" the Uzumaki suggested now getting Kakashi's full attention "is that so"

Naruto nodded "I know a guy he owes me a favor…" the Uzumaki thought of a certain Toad Sannin during his time as Arashi.

Kakashi closed his book now as he was interested "what is it that you after"

Naruto smirked now "why don't you give me that bell"

Kakashi just gave an eye smile "nice try"

"I'm not one to lie" Naruto frowned

"Too bad" was Kakashi's final answer.

Naruto sighed as he at least tried.

"Okay then I will try hard way" Kakashi smiled "you won't do much"

Naruto smiled and then started walking toward his teacher "I might surprise you"

Kakashi just shook his head "considering your skills you won't do much"

The Uzumaki carried on walking and spoke "You know what I like from this village Kakashi" Kakashi look on curiously waiting for an answer "it's that for a ninja village it tends to underestimate others" the Uzumaki felt slightly angry at how Kakashi treated him.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared which surprised Kakashi.

His eyes went wide as suddenly Naruto behind him.

The Hatake quickly braced himself when suddenly Naruto poofed.

His eyes went wide "Kage-bunshin" he muttered when suddenly Naruto came out of the smoke and went to punch him.

"Nice try" the Hatake smiled when he grabbed Naruto's fist and suddenly the blond he grabbed smirked.

It suddenly poofed and the Hatake felt pain on his chin making him soar in the air.

"_What!"_ he thought as he felt the pain and soared in the air.

The smoke cleared and it showed that Naruto gave him a rising kick as his legs were stretched out.

Everyone who watched was surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

"Wha…what happened" Kurenai stammered as she could not believe what she saw.

Asuma was surprised as well.

"He used Kage bunshin" Sarutobi smiled it seemed that even Naruto had difficulty of hiding his true skill.

"But Hokage-Sama we know that but how did he catch Kakashi" Asuma asked his dad.

"Smoke screen" Kurenai said which made her collegue look at her.

"Yes Naruto-kun used a smoke screen and made Kakashi think it was clone. The Naruto that came out of the smoke was a clone and to finally hit Kakashi he…"

"Sacrificed his clone" Kurenai said in shock making the Sandaime nod "that's correct Kurenai"

"Amazing!" said Asuma very surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 7<strong>

Kakashi soared in the air and then quickly recovered as he landed on the ground .

He looked only to see Naruto gone

* * *

><p>"We need to work together?" Naruto asked both Sasuke and Sakura who looked unconvinced.<p>

"Why would we listen to…YOU BAKA." Sakura screamed, but even she doubted it but wanted to look good for Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked thoughtful while he looked at Naruto

"Hn…I will do it myself" Sasuke jumped off making Sakura swoon at how cool he is.

Naruto looked at Sakura and asked to team up all he got was a punch in the head.

Sakura left to go after her crush and Naruto nursed his head.

"Tch Dropout" she muttered with disgust as she left to find her love.

Naruto sighed as he just looked sad.

* * *

><p>"You may have more potential than Naruto but look at you now" said Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke who was dug alive leaving only his head.<p>

"KIAAAAAAA" a scream can be heard making Kakashi twitch in annoyance

"It would seem your other teammate has been apprehended" Said Kakashi Sasuke replied with a grunt making the man sigh "It was just a D rank genjutsu….is she really the top Kunoichi of the year" Kakashi thought believing what Naruto said was true as he walked to get Sakura.

Suddenly the bell rang and Kakashi sighed.

"Game over kids"

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed again as he looked at his soon to be failing group . The one that was stuck in the stump was Naruto as she was kicking and screaming. "Hey why am I here<p>

"Because you were foolish" Said Kakashi making Naruto quiet. The Hatake now looked at Sasuke and Sakura who looked amused.

"_So that's how it is"_ the Uzumaki wondered carrying a sad expression.

"You all fail. I wonder why you became ninjas in the first place" the Hatake scolded as he looked at them. He first looked at Sakura who looked sad, then at Sasuke who frowned and finally Naruto looked depressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

The Jounins watched how Kakashi was giving them a second chance if they didn't feed Naruto. Soon Sasuke gave him which Sakura soon followed. The team soon passed.

"It seems they pass" said Kurenai

"Indeed they all didn't work as a team but in the end did" Asuma nodded.

The Hokage just watched on his own on how Naruto was left behind on the stump.

He knew the Uzumaki knew the real purpose of the test. Kakashi just put him on the stump to make a point and it saddened him.

"_It seems you have a hard road ahead of you Naruto" _he thought as he turned off the crystal because Kakashi came. The Jounin soon informed him that they passed their team.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Dango-shop<strong>

The Jounin's were all sitting at the table as they were enjoying their evening. They were also waiting for their final member

"Not surprising since he's always late" Asuma sighed as he desperately wanted to smoke but this damn shop didn't let him. He looked at Kurenai and inwardly blushed he had a crush on her but lately she was hard to talk to than ever before.

"Did she meet a guy" Asuma's eye's went wide but shook his head "No that can't be right if she liked a guy I would have known"

Kurenai just shook her head amused as she just looked at Anko who was eating her dango at a fast pace.

"Sorry guys was lost on the road of life" Said Kakashi as Gai suddenly screamed "YOSH MY RIVAL NICE TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS" Kakashi sighed as when he walked in and just chuckled dryly.

"Senpai you're always late" said a voice behind him getting everyone's attention.

"Yugao-chan!" yelled Anko making her friend nod to both Kurenai and her. She was with Ibiki and someone they rarely saw.

The Jounin's were surprised at who came. It was a blond haired man who had the most vibrant purple eyes. He wore a black shirt with grey trousers and matching sandals.

He was talking to Ibiki.

"And I was saying you must try a gentler approach on your interrogations" said Arashi making Ibiki nod.

"Yes but I do not have the time. Come let us have a drink" Arashi nodded and together went to the bar to discuss.

Everyone watched how they went to the bar on their own.

Yugao sighed and sat with Kurenai and Anko "those two were going at it since this afternoon"

"It's rare for him to be out" Said Kakashi as he saw the bartender flirt with the blond who just ignored her in favor of Ibiki.

"Yeah but Ibiki had something to discuss with him so he suggested to come here" Yugao answered.

"Indeed Arashi is a very youthful individual" smiled Gai as he looked at Arashi intently.

"What were they talking about" Kurenai asked making Yugao nod "interrogation methods. Since Arashi is the elite commander he and Ibiki must discuss several issues"

"I heard Arashi keeps pressing Ibiki to be gentle" said Asuma making Anko nod "yeah Ibiki keeps telling me that Arashi will get himself killed for that weakness"

"But you must respect that" Kurenai defended getting Anko to roll her eyes.

"_You're saying that because you're his fan girl"_ thought Orochimaru's former apprentice

* * *

><p>"I handled Mizuki" said Ibiki while he drank his sake.<p>

"I figured" nodded Arashi

"He was mentally unstable when he found out the truth" nodded the interrogator. He remembered how in denial Mizuki was. It made him sick how fooled his village were,

Arashi just looked sad "it is sad how the truth breaks ones reality"

"It is not your fault. You became who you are today because your strong. If they cannot accept the real you then they should not be a shinobi" said Ibiki as he looked irritated.

How a village full of top Shinobi not notice a simple deception is beyond him.

"Goes to show how much they hate Uzumaki Naruto" Arashi answered

Ibiki just nodded as he carried a hint of sadness on his face. Quickly he finished his drink and got up.

"Let us meet our "friends" shall we" smiled the man as he stretched the word friends with a hint of distaste.

"Indeed" Arashi smiled softly.

* * *

><p>The Jounins were talking when Ibiki and Arashi joined.<p>

Ibiki sat next to Kakashi while Arashi found a spare seat next to Kurenai.

Ibiki joined in quickly as Asuma was talking about the Genin's

"So you all have teams" the Jounin instructors nodded when Arashi spoke looking at Kakashi.

"I heard you had a tough time in your test Kakashi" smiled the blond

"Maa…Arashi it wasn't that difficult" Kakashi just read his orange book making Arashi chuckle "well from what Hokage-Sama said Naruto put a great fight. I wonder…does he deserve to be the one on the legendary stump"

Kakashi nodded not even bothering to look at him "he didn't listen nor did he know the true meaning of the test."

"But he landed a hit on you if it was in the battle field that kick would have been a Kunai" Arashi paused now while everyone looked.

Kakashi now also looked as he disregarded his book

"Sorry but I have difficulty assessing the situation. I tend to look at different perspective than you Jounin instructors. You all have the ability to teach the new generation while I do not after all" Arashi apologized as he almost lost control.

It was difficulty controlling to personas.

Ibiki quickly agreed before anyone spoke "Indeed I met Mizuki and he looked defeated" Kakashi looked at Arashi and his eyes narrowed a bit as he knew the man tried challenge his teachings.

"I did too man that brat kicked his ass" Anko laughed making Yugao sigh while Kurenai smiled at Arashi.

"Don't you want to teach Arashi-kun" Arashi smiled at the Yuhi and shook his head.

"Not at all, I intend to retire once I fulfilled my services" Kurenai nodded

"You're what? 18 it is very young. So you plan to settle down and have a family" Anko winked as she tried to make Arashi blush.

Arashi just smiled "yes that is my aim" Anko laughed while everyone just nodded. It was a simple aim same as everybody else.

"With the kind of girls after you it will be easy!" Said Anko as she remembered the Kazama had Fujikaze Yukie after him who had protected once. The actress became smitten with him after he was her bodyguard for movie she was doing in the land of Honey.

"I hope so" said Arashi suddenly has he now looked sad a bit which everyone noticed.

"_I really hope so" he thought_

"**Don't worry you will find someone" **reassured the Kyuubi.

Silence ensued and everyone had their own thoughts about the blond. Although he rarely met with them they knew he was a reserved person. It was maybe due to him being an orphan.

"Don't worry Arashi-kun you will found someone" smiled Kurenai softly making Arashi nod "most appreciated"

Asuma saw the exchange and felt if they liked each other but willed it down.

Suddenly Arashi's beeper turned off getting the Kazama to look at it.

"Sorry everyone it seems I am needed" he smiled making everyone nod.

"We speak tomorrow Arashi" nodded Ibiki.

Arashi nodded and then bowed slightly and left. They saw him give his respects to the owner as left.

"He's a lot of manners" said Asuma making Kakashi and Gai nod "indeed for an orphan that is most surprising" said the Taijutsu master.

"Tch…he's a boy scout" Anko said as she ate her dango

"Anko!" Kurenai hissed with her eyes narrowed making Anko roll her eyes again as it was usual thing when she talked about Arashi.

"Anko is right though…I have work in the Anbu and everyone is dejected or cold there. But Arashi is neither it is like he really is genuine" Yugao pondered

"Indeed" Ibiki agreed as what Yugao said made Kurenai think on how she met the man. After that incident he checked up on her regularly and made sure she wasn't mentally distraught over her comrade's deaths.

What he done was truly generous and caring and soon they became friends. Kurenai then found out that Arashi was an extraordinary man both in the field and out.

She hoped he won't be consumed by his job as the commander of Anbu and lose what she liked about him the most.

What she didn't know was that she right. Arashi was in a constant battle not against foes outside but within as Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

"**It will be difficult Naruto"** said the fox making Naruto nod as he looked at the picture next to his mask. It was the picture of Naruto and Ayame.

He smiled there was someone that like Naruto as well.

"Goodnight Kyuubi" Naruto closed his eyes and slept.

"**Goodnight…Naruto" Said the fox as it's voice now sounded feminine.**

"**Someone will be out there for you…I know it" **

* * *

><p><strong>It takes 2 years to graduate the academy.<strong>

**Naruto failed 2 times and add the extra 2 years for the canon generation which he in the end passed.**

**That means he lost 4 years in total. **

**However the he trained for 6 years with Gai and was secretly ranked by the Hokage and Tenzo throughout those years.**

**Kazama Arashi was born in the 6 years where he moved up in rank in a flash. He's eyes is purple because of Kyuubi who changed it. Blue + red = purple after all and he also erased his whisker marks.**

**Naruto is very strong he is an S ranked Shinobi capable of matching Itachi and has the potential to surpass even the Yondaime Hokage. However Naruto/Arashi wants his real self to be acknowledged.**

**But do people want to acknowledge the Kyuubi brat. It is highly unlikely.**

**So this is Naruto's goal. It is for Arashi to be erased and Naruto his real self to take it's well deserved place.**

**He also yearns to be loved however is very oblivious to the opposite sex.**

**Naruto wants to spend his life with someone who loves all of him not part of him i.e. Arashi.**

**So this is his story. **

**What do you think? **

**Next chapter will come soon….**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the holidays.**

**Ihateheroes.**

**Reviews are most appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional information<strong>

"**A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work" - Colin Powell (Chairman of the US Joint Chiefs of Staff (1989-93). At present, US Secretary of State, 1937)**

"**If you would create something, you must be something " Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**Arashi = Storm**

**Naruto = Maelstrom**


End file.
